Songs for the Angel
by HoneyAndMango
Summary: Every Wednesday evening Castiel would sit on his balcony, listening to the man next to his porch sing, never getting the courage to let the mysterious man know. But one evening he says it out loud and to his surprise he doesn't get laughed at. Will that mean a new friendship will arise? [Highschool AU/First SPN fic, so I'd appreciate some feedback.]
1. Chapter 1

First Supernatural fanfic (I published) so I'd appreciate some feedback. And I know the beginning is pretty sucky, it'll will get better.

I don't own Supernatural nor it's characters.

* * *

Castiel was sitting on his porch like he usually did on Wednesdays, when once again he heard the singing from the balcony next to his.

Castiel had first heard the man sing about a month ago, only one song then, but as time went on, more songs appeared. The young man had never heard of those songs before, so he guessed that they were the man's original songs. And Castiel loved every single one of those 6 songs he had sung by now. But he never had the courage to say it to the singer. Instead he just came outside and listened to him sing silently, with a small smile on his face.

Today Castiel didn't have that sign of happiness on him. Reason for that being a fight between him and his brother Gabriel. The fight hadn't been anything big, more of an argument about Cas' grades and how gloomy he seemed every day, but the blue eyed oy hated any sort of conflicts, so he did what he probably did best - ran to somewhere safe. In this case his room's porch and just in time for the mystery singer to start.

After sitting there for about half an hour the singing stopped and as much as Castiel heard, the singer was leaving. That made the young man panic and he felt his already crappy mood take an even bigger dive towards the bottom of the ocean. Before he could stop himself, he quickly stood up and blurted out: "I like you voice!".

Everything went silent for what felt like forever to Castiel, his face turning redder by the second.

"Wha.. mine?" came a reply from the man, sounding really unsure.

Castiel felt his face get even more red, when he answered with a silent 'yes'.

"Whoa, thanks!" the man chuckled lightly.

Silence fell between the two young men and both of them felt pretty awkward, but neither of them willing to leave their porch.

"How long have you been listening?" the singer asked, sounding slightly nervous, but then again Cas might of just imagined that to himself.

"...A while." Castiel replied, trying not to sound like a creeper.

"So ever since I started... which would be 4 weeks ago. Cool!" the man said, sounding... happy.

Castiel chuckled lightly and moved a bit closer to the edge of the porch. Seeing a pair of hands resting on the edge of the other porch, he stopped and made sure he couldn't be seen by the other man.

"Why hadn't you said anything earlier?" the man asked after a small pause.

Castiel shrugged, but quickly understood that he couldn't see him shrug so he just muttered a silent 'I don't know'.

"Not very talkative, are you?" the man chuckled, "but as much as I'd like to stay and _chat_, I gotta go... _some people_ don't appreciate me spending my evenings here, or talking to strangers. Again tomorrow?"

"O-okay." was all Castiel replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Oh and by the way, it's Dean... My name, I mean." said Dean before closing the door connecting his room to the porch.

It took Castiel a few minutes before he stood up and started going back to his room, the name 'Dean' playing in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wooo. I am sorry for waiting almost 2 months with uploading this. It was actually done a few weeks ago, but I just didn't feel like uploading and I went through some crap (not that anyone cares so I'll shut up).  
Anyhow, this story is a lot better in my head, which makes me sad, but I'll do my best to try to make it look good. [Still not happy with this chapter though]

I am also sorry for any grammar mistakes, I have no beta and people to check it for me. And if there is any spelling mistakes, talk to my spell-check.

* * *

Getting up early was never an issue for Castiel, he was a true morning person. He loved seeing the sun rise and how the sky and clouds seemed pinkish then. Some mornings he even heard a few birds sing and that made everything perfect. Until it came time to go to school.  
He has though thay maybe highschool would be different, people would've become mature, but it had turned out that highschool was even worse. Even being a senior didn't make it any easier: people still didn't show any respect to fellow students or even towards the teachers. Luckily he had a little less than a year left to bear it, but it was still pretty hard. And that was also showing on his grades.

-

After the 5th lesson it was lunchtime - pure horror in Castiel's mind. Everyone running in the cafeteria, then not finding a seat anywhere, all the yelling and pointless chatter... awful.  
Today Cas was lucky and was one of the first ones in the cafeteria, so he managed to get a good seat, far from the dining hall's centre. In a few minutes, the hall was filled with people and loud we-are-so-cool gangs. The main and loudest group was there now too. The leader of the gang was a guy from his history and music class. Castiel hadn't bothered to find out what his name was, he just didn't care. All he did know about the guy, was that he was super protective of his younger brother and he hooked up with everything that moved, at least that was what he had heard.  
Castiel was brought back from his thoughts, when all the chattering got really loud. Turned out the major gang had moved to a table next to his. Great... There was about 6 of them, 2 guys and 4 constantly giggling girls. They had a real problem with shutting up, and just behaving normally. It was too much for Castiel, so he picked up his dishes and went to put them away. On his way to there, he heard how the leader of the gang made a snarky remark about him leaving: "Looks like the weak can't handle my awesomeness". If only Castiel had a little more confidence and didn't care about being expelled, he just might smear some mashed potatoes on his head. Instead he just silently moved to his next class, and soon he was already home, his mood a little bit better than it was a few hours ago.  
His brother wasn't home yet, so he had the place to himself for a while, but that didn't really make a difference anyway, because all he usually did was stay in his room. When he got there, he took off his trenchcoat (he liked to keep it close), took a random book and went to bed to read it.  
About three hours later, he heard the front door unlock, which meant that Gabriel got home from work.  
"I'm home!" he yelled.  
As a sign that he had heard his older brother, Castiel kicked the wall next to his bed twice.  
"Have you eaten yet!" Gabriel asked, when he came to his younger brother's room.  
"No."  
"Why not? There's some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge, you could've heated it." he said, taking off his coat and throwing it back to the living room's couch.  
"I wasn't hungry." was all Castiel said.  
"For Pete's sake! Lately you never are. What is going on, Castiel? I haven't seen you eat properly for days."  
Castiel could sense that this wasn't going to end well. Whenever Gabriel didn't make a joke in the 3 first sentences he said, things were usually bad.  
"Nothing, it's all okay. I'm gonna go eat now." he gave in fast and stood up, ready to go to the kitchen.  
"Go eat! And seriouly if something's up then tell me. I can't read minds, man." Gabriel said as he moved out of Castiel's way.  
Castiel just walked past him silently and went to eat. Gabriel tried to talk to him, get to know why Cas was even more silent these past few days, but Castiel just replied with some sort of mumble or a short yes or no. Soon Gabe just gave up and went to watch TV. Castiel just quietly finished his dinner, washed the dishes after him and went back to his room. To his balcony to be exact, remembering Dean's promise to be there again.  
After waiting there for a while with his now done homework Cas started to hear some shuffling from the balcony next to his. Castiel smiled slightly and put away his homework. When he moved closer to the edge of his porch, he heard a silent 'pssst' from his left. Take made Castiel take a small step back, being confused by the sound.  
"You here?" was what he heard next.  
Now feeling a bit silly for his earlier reaction, he replied with a quiet yes and took a step forward, returning to his previous position at the edge of the balcony.  
"Awesome. Oh man, today was awful, I am so done with school. Just a bunch of shallow idiots everywhere."  
It was weird for Castiel, how easily the stranger just started talking about himself so freely. Definitely something Castiel didn't do... usually.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Well at least I'm not the only one."  
Castiel smiled to that, now knowing a bit more about Dean, and moved back to get himself a chair.  
They talked about some small things like their favorite bands and movies (mostly Dean though) for about an hour. Finding out that one of Dean's favorite tv shows is Doctor Sexy M.D was something that really surprised Castiel. He though it was more for women then men, but if Dean enjoyed it then Castiel had nothing to say about that... except laugh, which made Dean groan in response. But their chatting was interrupted when Cas heard Gabriel call him. Since it was also pretty late, they said their goodbye's and Cas went to find his brother.  
"Called?" he asked when he found Gabe on the living room sofa.  
"Yeah. Are you sure all is okay? You've been sitting in your room all the time and after what went on with Michael I'm worried." Gabriel said turning to look at his younger brother.  
Castiel frowned when Ganriel brought up Michael and took a small step back.  
"Oi, don't run away now again. I know you hate it when I mention him, but he's gone and I don't want you to dissapear suddenly too." he stoop up to make sure Castiel wasn't going anywhere.  
"I've been just tired, Gabriel."  
Castiel didn't like to lie, but what other option did he have. Even he himself didn't know what was up, he just didn't feel like doing anything.  
"Then sleep more! Cas, seriously," Gabriel moved closer and put his hands on Castiel's shoulders, "Look at me. I am not joking here. I am seriously worried."  
"I know... It's no big deal." Castiel said silently, looking up at his brother.  
"You better not be lying to me."  
They stood like that for a while, when Gabe finally let out a sigh and moved back.  
"It's getting late. I'm going to bed. You should too. 'Night."  
When Gabriel had made it to his room, Cas went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and moved to his own room. He didn't want his brother to be worried, but he had no idea how to make him less worried. Castiel didn't even see why Gabriel had to be so troubled about it at all.  
Back in his room, right before he went to bed, he saw a white piece of paper on his porch. Thinking that it was probably a piece of his homework, he went to pick it up. To his surprise it was actually a note, apparently from Dean.  
"_Didn't get your name._"  
Cas went back to his room, got a pen and started writing his name, but stopped after the two first letters. Was it really a good idea to five Dean his real name? All he knew even Dean could be a fake name.  
Not to seem suspicious, he decided to leave the first two letters of his 'name' the same, but finished it with LEB  
He slid the note back to Dean's balcony, and moved back inside, now finally ready to go to sleep.

* * *

[I was really tempted to name Castiel Carlos instead of Caleb...]


End file.
